Restless Spirits
by Jhay07
Summary: Because possibilities are endless, what if Gene is alive? Would everything change among him, Naru and Mai?
1. Chapter 1: The Case

Title: Restless Spirits

Author: jhay07

Genre: Supernatural

Summary: Because possibilities are endless, what if Gene is alive? Would everything change among him, Naru and Mai?

Chapter 1: The Case

Hi! I'm Taniyama Mai. It has been a year since I started working in Shibuya Psychic Research. Ever since that day, my life has become an eventful one. Week by week, we have dealt with different cases that we can barely rest. I have a unique job. We deal with the different paranormal events that happen in the area we were being called.

I thought everything will be the same but I was wrong. I never thought that one way or another, things will drastically change just because of a single case.

-oOo-

Day 1

_I looked around at my surrounding. Everything is pitched black. The stillness and quietness of the place ran shivers down my spine._

"_It's quite weird," I managed to say. "It is pitch black down here yet I can seem own self," _

_If this is just like any other dream, then he must be here, I thought._

_Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming my way. I spun around, and was met with a pair of black eyes._

_Naru._

_Smile crept to my face. He walked up to me until he was standing beside me._

"_Hello," I greeted, smiling at him._

"_Hello," he greeted back._

_He led the way and motioned at the bench for us to sit down._

"_Ano…," I began. "Why am I here? Isn't it that I can only be here when we're working on a case?" I asked, looking at his face for answers._

_He stared at me, as if wanting to avoid my question. Finally he spoke._

"_Because, I'll be needing your help this time," he replied. He took my hand and gently placed them in his face. "And this might be the last time I will see you here,"_

"_Eh?" What do you mean?" I was shocked. What does he mean by that? Would that mean that he… he will be gone? My lips started to tremble and my knees to buckle. Good thing we were sitting down, if not, I wonder if I'll collapse._

_He gently let go of my hand, and placed his hand on my cheeks._

"_Too soon to tell," he finally replied._

"_But how am I going to help you if you won't answer my questions?" I retorted. I felt something stirred inside me. Never before has he done such actions. This Naru, that I have been constantly meeting in my dreams, is so gentle and nice._

_I pushed that thought away and instead focused on what he said. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, I got up and stood in front of him. "Ne, Naru. Answer me!" I exclaimed._

_I looked at him and saw his eyes. There is sadness, yet at the same time, happiness glinting at them. I have grown accustom into reading his emotions but never before I have seen this look in his face._

"_All in good time," he replied, somehow looking reproachful. "But let me show you something," _

_Then finally, my vision shifted._

_I was walking down a deserted corridor. Everything is white. The paint used in the walls, the chairs- almost everything. Suddenly, people started streaming in the corridor. Donned in a clad, crisp-white laboratory gowns with a stethoscope hanging around their neck, and with assistants following them around, I have realized that I was inside a hospital. _

_Out of the blue, the door at the end of the corridor flew open and a gurney was hurriedly being pushed by two nurses and a doctor. It was coming my way. I took a sidestepped and went out of their way. I tried to have a glimpse of the person lying in on the gurney, but my view was blocked by other people in front of me._

"_BP is unstable. And he's unconscious. He's barely breathing. I don't think he can make it," one of the nurses said. This was the only thing I heard from them since they were rushing him in the emergency room._

_I tried to go to the emergency but the scene changed._

_I was lying down the cold marble floor. Here was something in written on the floor. Concentric circles. Around it is an inscription but I can't make the most out of it. It seemed that it was written in another language. At the very center of the circle is an inverted star. _

_The place was dark, only the candles gave a little light enough for me to see the silhouettes f the other things placed in here. There was an altar, a book shelf and a curtain so thick that covered the window._

_A cold breeze gently blew around me and I shivered, feeling goosebumps racing in my arm._

_I don't know why but I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this._

_Suddenly, six men surrounded me. They were dressed in what seemed to be black velvet cloaks. They grabbed both my arms and feet. I tried to protest, but to no avail. Their hands seemed like iron gripping harder as I tried to throw a violent fit. _

"_Somebody! Help me! Save me!" I screamed but I realized that no one would be able to help me. No one would be able to hear my pleas and screams. It was as if I was alone._

_A man held my arm and injected something and I suddenly felt warm. My body grew numb. I can't talk and I can't move. The drug that they have injected me must have caused this, I mildly thought._

_Then I felt hands moving slowly in my chest. I can feel the hands ripping apart my clothes. Then I realized I was wearing a kimono._

_When did this happen? I can't remember even wearing one, I thought to myself._

_Then I heard voices. At first it was low then it became louder. It was if they were whispering in my ears. I tried my best t listen to what they were saying but I realized that I can't understand what they were speaking. They were chanting. They were repeating things over and over again. Then finally, one of them, the one in standing above me, spoke._

"_And this is our offer to the great god of all nations. Hear our pleas as we give our offer to you! Oh great Baal! Let this cries of ours bring us closer to the most powerful one, to your true master, the prince of the fallen angels!"_

_And with this, he stabbed my heart._

_-_oOo_-_

I woke up, beads of sweat running down my cheeks. I placed my hand over my chest. It felt as if the dream was real. It's as if someone had really stabbed my heart. I don't know what that dream is all about. It scared the hell out of me. And I know that whatever it is, it is somehow dangerous…and… and…

Tears started to fall and I began to cry. Never have I experienced this fear. The last time was in Suwa, where I was able to see Urado face to face. It wasn't a pleasurable experience and definitely not one of the best.

"Iie! I must not cry! Get a grip of yourself Mai! You must remember that dreams such as this would be useful to us one way or another," I firmly told myself.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I let the hot water run down my body and took a long shower to forget what I have dreamed. But all was futile; I could still remember vividly the details of what I have just dreamed. Turning off the switch, I grabbed the towel, dried myself and went back to the room to change. Then I spotted the clock.

I gasped. I didn't realize the time. "Oh no! I'm late for work!" I hurriedly grabbed my bag and my coat and ran towards the door. "Naru would surely kill me," I lamely thought.

I arrived half an hour later and sure enough, Naru was hot on my heels.

"You sure is late. Remember that I'm not paying you for your own leisure. Tea." He said stoically.

"Hai, hai, your royal narcissist. Sorry I was late. I got caught up in a traffic at my place," I replied, hoping the lie would cover me up.

"Liar. You're taking the subway station and there's no way for that to be involved in a traffic. Next time, make sure you buy a talking alarm clock," he replied behind his door.

Fuming, I went to the kitchenette and prepared his tea. _Oh,__Lin-san__might__like__to__have__some__too,__' __I__thought._

_I placed the kettle over the stove and waited for it to boil. Heading over Lin's office, I knocked tree times before hearing his usual answer. "Come in,"_

"_Ne, ohayou Lin-san. Would you like some tea?" I peered in and stared at the amount of files he s currently reading._

"_Sure thing. Arigatou, Taniyama-san," he replied succinctly. Bou.. He and Naru are really so identical!_

I closed thedoor and aited for the tell-tale click. Just when I was about to go to the kitchenette, the phone rang. I went over it and picked it up.

"Hello? Shibuya Psychic Research. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Hai. He is here. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Okay. Yes. I got it. Not a case? Eh? But…"

I reached for the pen and paper and wrote something down.

"Okay. I will. Thank you for calling," I finally replied.

_Weird. His voice sounded like it was an emergency and he called not because of a case but for something urgent message to be passed on to Naru._

I heard the whistling the kettle. I went ack to the kitchenette, prepared the tea, and went first to Lin's office to deliver his tea.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san," he said, taking a sip in his tea. "Who was it that called?"

"A certain somebody. Apparently, he did not call for a case but rater, he said that he needs to talk to Naru as soon as possible. He left me his name ad his contact number though," I replied, reaching in my pocket and feeling the paper in it. "Well, I'd better go and bring his tea. If you need something, I'm just outside the office,"

Then I closed the door.

I went over to Naru's office.

"Here's your tea. By the way, someone called and looked for you," I started, standing up in front of his table. "He didn't call because he has a case for us but he said he needed to talk to you privately," I continued.

"If it's not for a case then I'm not interested," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Chotto Naru! Wait for me to finish up! He gave me his name and number and told me to pass a message to you," I reached up to my pocket and gave him the piece of paper where I have written the caller's details.

"What's his message then?"

"Well.. I'm kind of finding it weird… But he said, "Gene is alive…"

-oOo-

A/N: And there you have it.:) chapter 1 is up. It might take some time for me to update but this is the best I can do at the moment. Second semester just started and my hands are already tied.:)

Make me happy! Review makes me write faster.^_^

See you at the next chapter!:D

Will update soon,

Jhay07


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat is Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Read A/N at the end. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 2: The Cat is Out of the Bag

-oOo-

"Well.. I'm kind of finding it weird… But he said, "Gene is alive…"

Suddenly, Naru stood up and grabbed my wrist, eyeing me closely.

"Say. It. Again," he said. His voice was shaking. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is angry yet somehow, deep inside, he is relieved to know such information.

I can feel his grip tightening in my wrist. "Naru… You're hurting me," I managed to say, gritting my teeth.

"Where is the paper?" He asked, loosening his grip.

I was shaking. I have never seen that side of Naru ever before. Slipping my hand in my pocket, I handed him the piece of paper that I have written the caller's details and contact number.

"Here… What was that all about?" I asked trying to hide my shaking voice.

"You will have your day off today. I will just call you when I need your help. You may leave," he replied, reading the piece of paper I have handed him.

"But Naru. You just can't shut me off like that. What was that all about?" I exclaimed, refusing to leave the spot where I'm standing.

"It is none of your business," turning his back on me.

"It is! It is my business, Naru! You can't just expect me to ignore this! Damn it! I've been working for you for at least a year now and I think I deserve to know whatever has been going on in this office!" I spat, my anger rising.

"This has nothing to do with the office. This matter is quite personal, if I insist," he replied coolly, ignoring my sentiments. "You may take your leave,"

"No," I replied. Then, without me realizing, tears started falling down my cheeks. _You can't just possibly expect me to ignore this, Naru. Shutting yourself off in your office for who-knows-how-long, always having that mask on, never revealing your thoughts nor feelings to anyone… You never let anyone to get closer to you for that matter. Your eyes never laugh, just like the time when I first met you. But this… This is different. By the mere mention of the name 'Gene', your eyes flared up, as if life has gone back to them. So what on earth is going on?_

"No," I repeated. He turned around to face me.

"As your boss, I'm telling you to follow my orders. You are still under me, after all," He said.

But before I could reply to him, the door burst open and Lin entered.

"I heard voices. What is going on?" He inquired, eyeing the young manager and me.

"Lin. Someone called the office, claiming that Gene is alive," Naru filled in.

With this, Lin's eyes widened, shocked. "Are you sure? No one knows him except us… Are you sure that this in no joke?"

"I'm ready to take the risk," he replied.

I looked at both of them, trying to make out the conversation they just had.

"Lin-san, who is Gene?" I asked, feeling the glare that Naru is giving me behind my back.

"I… I supposed that I'm not the right person to tell you who he is. I'm sorry, Taniyama-san," he replied. "Naru, surely you have…?" he continued, looking at Naru.

"No. I haven't. And we were just getting to that before you came in. I just asked Mai to take her leave until further notice,"

"But doesn't she has the right to know too?" he asked.

I felt my heart leaped with joy. Lin-san is siding with me? I couldn't believe my luck! I smirked.

"I repeat: That is none of her concerns. I believe that we should hurry up and meet this person so we can verify if this information…" he hesitated but continued. "…is right,"

"Fine. Do it your way! But I would be telling the others about this!" I huffed, and began making way towards the door. I know that blackmailing people is bad, but I'm willing to go this further just to know that tiny information that they've been hiding from me… From us.

"Mai!" he exclaimed, feeling the killer glare he is giving me. "Don't you know that blackmailing is bad?"

"Well, you're giving me no other options. Let me come, and I'll forever keep my mouth shut," I bargained, crossing my arms. I locked my eyes firmly with his, not breaking any contact.

Finally, he gave in. "Fine. You may come. But you're not allowed to ask any questions at all," He turned to face the Chinese sorcerer who was standing a few meters from him. "Lin, get the van. We're leaving in 10 mins."

"Should I tell Madoka?" Lin asked.

"No. Let's verify this first before contacting them. This just might be a prank of some sort. Better be ready."

"Okay," Lin replied.

-oOo-

I slipped in the van. Lin as driving it and Naru was seated at the passenger's seat, just beside the driver's seat. Normally, the back portion of the van is filled with all the equipments that we used in a case. But right now, all the equipments are gone and I sat back comfortably at the back.

The ride was extremely silent. Neither Lin nor Naru made a move to break the silence going on inside the van. Neither of them also pushed the argument awhile ago into question. Finally, I mustered enough courage and broke the silence.

"Ne, Naru…" I started. But before I could finish what I was about to say, he broke me off.

"I thought I have made it clear hat you are not supposed to ask any question… Has that slipped out into your brains?"

Talk about harsh.

"I just wanted to know who that 'Gene' is, that's all," I replied, ignoring his comment and pressed the matter.

Naru looked at Lin.

"It's your call, Naru," Lin just said.

"Mai, before I tell you anything…" Naru began, looking up at the front mirror, searching for the reflection my eyes. "Promise me to never, ever tell this to anyone; let alone the other members of the SPR. Understand?"

"Yes, I promise," I firmly said. _Looks like he still hasn't forgiven me for tattling on him back when he bent the spoon._

"If ever I found out that you did, you'll be sorry for the whole duration of your life. And I mean it," Naru continued.

"Okay. Okay. I promise. I won't tell a single soul," I replied.

"Very well. What is your question then?"

"Uh… First things first: Who is 'Gene'?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Gene is my older brother. His real name is Eugene Davis. As you can see, we weren't actually raised here in Japan. We grew up in England where our foster parents Luella and Martin Davis, paranormal researchers, adopted us."

_Davis…? It kind of rings a bell… Wait a minute!_

"Well Naru… Are you kind of related to Prof. Oliver Davis?" I sheepishly asked, not sure if the question is properly addressed.

He gave a smile as a reply.

"Couldn't you tell?"

With that, my eyes widen in realization.

"You don't mean to say… That you're… You are THE prof. Oliver Davis?" I stuttered, quite surprise at the implication of what he just said.

"Kazuya Shibuya is just my adopted name. I purposely got that name for the very sole reason why I'm here," He continued.

"And that is…?"

"To find my brother here," he supplied.

"Wait. I'm confused. So Gene went to Japan ahead of you? How come?"

"He was called to perform an exorcism here. Another reason is there are more paranormal occurrences here than in England,"

"Just like the reason when you first came in our school," I added. "But then, why did you come here?"

"Aren't you listening? Like I said, to find my brother,"

"But couldn't he just get home on his own?" I asked.

"Honestly, how much I.Q. do you have? Couldn't you figure it out on yourself?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nonetheless, he continued. "He's dead… Or so I thought until we had that phone call,"

"What made you say that he's dead…?"

"Well, to begin with, I would have to tell you that Gene and I share the same psychic wavelength. He is what you can call a perfect medium. Whenever he encounters a ghost or spirit, no matter what kind of nationality that entity is, he could clearly speak the language it used to speak. Say for example, he met a German ghost, he could speak to it in the German language," Naru filled in.

"Wow. Amazing. He's great!" I exclaimed, awed at what I am hearing.

"Another thing is Gene and I can speak through mental telepathy. Even if we're not physically besides each other, each of us can hear exactly what the other is thinking," he elaborated.

"As of the question on how I assumed that Gene is… or was in this case… Is that I saw him died," he supplied.

"Eh? How come? What do you mean?"

"When Gene wet to Japan, I decided to borrow some of his clothes. That's when I had a vision of him being run down by a car. Twice. The driver must've panicked because after that, she threw him down the lake of some sort. That's when the vision turned green. And when the vision turns green, it only means that the person whom I am sharing the vision with dies," he said.

"Oh… I see," I couldn't find the right words to say. I'm quite astounded and shocked at all the revelations that Naru is telling me.

I fell silent.

"Ran out of questions?" he asked, crossing his arms and heaving a sigh.

"No… Not really. It's just too much to take in," I replied. Suddenly, I felt sad. I remembered all the things I have cruelly said to him. About being cold and apathetic. Of not knowing the feeling of death. Everything. I felt the need to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said, not looking up at him. Crumpling the hem of my skirt, I repeated what I said. "I'm sorry… For everything. For what I told you back then. I didn't know. I…" I broke off, not knowing what to say next.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Naru replied, his voice still as cold as ever.

Before I could reply to what he said, Lin cut in.

"We're here," he spoke.

A large white manor came into view. The design of the house is really beautiful, just like an English palace. The use of metal, wood and iron is very evident in the façade of the house.

At the middle of the lawn, just in front of the grand staircase leading to the house, is a large fountain. On it was a statue of a woman- she looked like one of the Olympian goddesses we have studied in our literature class.

To the left and right side of the house are very large trees, waiting to be pruned.

"Mai. Just wait in the van. We'll get this through in just a few minutes." Naru said.

"Eh? Why can't I come? And just what am I supposed to do in here?" I protested.

"Just do as I say. Watch the van. And don't ever fall asleep," he finally said.

"Fine. But I can't promise you I won't fall asleep," I replied, resting my back. "And do try to hurry up,"

Naru only smirked.

-oOo-

A/N: I know. I know. This chapter was rather boring and very uneventful. I'm starting to weave the plot so the pacing would still be a bit slower than usual. But I promise you, everything that would transpire after this chapter would be interesting.

It would do a good thing if you tell me what you think.:)

Will update soon,

Jhay07


	3. Chapter 3: Expectations

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 3: Expectations

-oOo-

Naru only smirked.

Geez. What could he be thinking? Leaving me alone in here and telling me to watch over the van? That's kind of unfair.

I let my anger down and took into consideration my surroundings. The place is quite big… And a bit out of place, to tell you frankly. I'm starting to dislike the feeling of the place. It feels like being trapped in a maze where you can't fid the way out.

I decided to lock the door, having feeling a little creeped out and went back to my thoughts.

I have learned a great deal of new things today. Having found out that Naru has an older brother (who, he assumed, is already dead); knowing that Naru itself is the world-renowned prof. Oliver Davis… What could be Bou-san's reaction when he hears this? I giggled inwardly.

And then there's this matter of Naru's older brother. How does he look like? Is he like Naru- a big narcissist? Or somewhat a little better than him? Good-looking? Aloof? Indifferent? Or happy-go-lucky?

While leaving my thoughts to my musings, I let my eyes fall on a trail right beside the fountain. Somehow, it leads to the back of the house.

Against my better judgment, I went out the van and followed the trail. Looking at the pavement, the trail is completely made of small pebbles cemented together, giving it an odd shape.

_TROD… TROD… TROD… _I walked and walked and continued on following the trail until I reached the backyard of the house. Gulp. Naru would surely kill me. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of eyes were following me.

Following the trail felt like ages. But then, it must be because the house is just too large. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached the end of the trail. In front of me is a big ornately-designed metal door, leading to what seems like a smaller part of the house, only it was built away from the main house.

I reached for the doorknob and tried turning it, but to no avail. It seemed like the door was resolutely shut and there is no means of opening it. I walked around the small house, looking for any entrance leading inside the house.

I looked above and saw what looked like a small window. It is too high for me to reach, so I look around for some thing that could help me get through the window.

I spotted some cargo boxes neat the tree beside the house. I picked them up and brought them just below the window. With some struggling and a little more patience, I was finally able to reach the small window. It was too small for me to fit through it, so I contented myself with seeing what's inside the room.

I tiptoe, causing the boxes that I was standing to slightly move. Cautiously, I steadied myself and found my balance. I peeked inside the window.

The room was dark, only the light coming from that small window illuminates the inside of it. A thick layer of dust has grown all over the place, covering them and making it looked like covered in gray fabric. At the center of a room is a big circle, with a long, marble table at the middle of the circle. On each corner of the room, I could make out silhouettes of big candelabras, the size of lampposts. On it are 4 candles that have been long lit, candle waxes splattered on the floor.

The air hanging the room seemed pretty cold, giving the impression that it has been long abandoned and was never used again. I strained further my eyes and leaned closer to the window, sniffing the air. It smelled like a mixture of iron and salt. It smelled like blood.

Horrified at the realization, I took a step backward, momentarily forgetting the place I was currently on. The boxes toppled over and I fell down from it, shrieking. I closed my eyes shut and readied myself for the impact of me falling to the ground but it never came. Instead, I was caught by a pair of strong arms, carrying me in a princess-like manner. I opened my eyes to see who my savior was, only to be more surprised.

"It's a real pleasure finally meeting you, Taniyama-san,"

"Naru?"

If it wasn't for the way he addressed me and the way his eyes were, I would be thinking that it was Naru who caught me, only a little nicer.

And just when I was about to get his answer, somebody grabbed me by the arm.

A/N: Blah blah blah.

Tell me what you think!

Will update soon,

Jhay07


End file.
